Cahaya yang telah redup
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: "Tetaplah jadi cahaya di kehidupan yang berikutnya." Aomine x Kagami. BL Hints. Angst. Terinspirasi oleh karya Sky-Vanilla. Read, Review, Flame?


Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Angst.

Pair : [hints] Aomine x Kagami / Kagami x Aomine.

Warning : Shounen Ai inside, Dead Chara, OOC, Typo.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

* * *

BUZZ. BUZZ.

Entah sudah berapa kali ponselku bergetar. Dengan malas aku mengambinya dari atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurku.

"Halo.." sapaku dengan suara yang masih terdengar sangat malas.

"_Taiga!"_

"Alex, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa, 'kan? Ada apa? Kau tersesat lagi setelah pulang minum?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dengan malas.

"_Aomine... Dia..."_

Aku tercekat. "Aomine?"

"_Aomine meninggal. Ia tewas terbunuh."_

.

* * *

**Cahaya yang telah redup**

**(c) Kazuki Tsukishiro**

* * *

.

Aku membenci hari ini. Langit begitu cerah, namun suasana di sekitarku seperti tanda hujan akan turun. Kami semua memakai setelan, namun tidak ada seulas senyum yang terpampang di wajah kami. Ya, kali ini kami semua berkumpul di kediaman Aomine, dalam rangka mendoakan dirinya yang pagi ini telah berpulang ke haribaan Tuhan.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Di depan sana, sebuah peti mati menjadi saksi bisu atas isak tangis yang samar-samar terdengar di tempat ini. Aku melirik ke sekeliling, para alumnus dari Touou Gakuen, pasangan dari Kaijou, bahkan para alumnus Seirin berkumpul untuk ikut mengantar Aomine ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tidak hanya itu, para senior dari JBL (_Japanese Basketball League_) tempatku dan Aomine bergabung selama satu tahun terakhir, ikut memberikan simpati mereka. Ya, kami kehilangan salah satu pemain basket paling berbakat yang pernah kami kenal.

"Ne, Kagami-kun.."

Aku sedikit terkejut, karena aku bahkan tidak menyadari jika Kuroko ada di sampingku. "Hm?"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan kehilangan Aomine-kun seperti ini."

Aku melirik ke arah raut wajah Kuroko yang terlihat datar. "Hm, ya."

Ya.

Aku juga tidak menyangka Aomine akan pergi secepat ini. Suara Alex yang meneleponku tadi pagi masih terasa bagai mimpi, mimpi yang paling buruk yang pernah aku alami.

"_Aomine terbunuh. Seseorang menusuknya dengan pisau beracun dan membiarkannya tergeletak di samping mesin penjual minuman kaleng."_

"_Kau tahu darimana pisaunya beracun?"_

"_Sekarang aku berada di kantor polisi. Polisi telah memeriksanya, mungkin setelah ini aku akan diinterogasi sebagai orang yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya."_

Jika saja saat itu Alex tidak menemukan Aomine yang tergeletak di sana, akankah orang lain akan menemukannya secepat itu?

Bodoh.

Sungguh bodoh.

Dirimu yang begitu kuat, yang selalu membanggakan diri bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu selain dirimu sendiri, jatuh karena sebuah tusukan beracun tepat di perutmu.

"_Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku sendiri."_

Kata-kata itu hanya terdengar seperti omong kosong bagiku.

"Hmph."

"Kau kenapa, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko berbisik padaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat hal bodoh tentang Aomine."

Senyum bodohnya.

"_Hey, ayo lawan aku, Kagami!"_

Senyum bodoh yang tidak akan pernah ditampakkan padaku lagi.

.

* * *

Aku mencoba memandang ke sekeliling untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang perlahan ada di dadaku. Di barisan terdepan ada seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang kini sedang menangis.

Momoi Satsuki.

Sahabat kecil Aomine, mantan manajer Touou dan Teikou, dan—mungkin—gadis idaman Aomine meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Apa yang dirasakan Momoi-san saat ini? Saat ia harus memandang wajah Aomine di dalam peti mati? Saat ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Aomine kini telah pergi?

Apakah sama seperti yang aku rasakan?

Dua orang yang mengapitnya, yang kukenali sebagai mantan Kapten Touou, Imayoshi Shouichi dan sahabat—mungkin—Aomine, Sakurai Ryou, bahkan menangis meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat airmata Imayoshi-senpai dengan jelas.

.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Momoi-san, menuju pemuda berambut hijau yang duduk di barisan belakang Momoi-san. Seorang pemuda dari Shotoku, yang kukenal selalu membawa benda-benda aneh yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti kegunaannya.

Midorima Shintarou.

Bersama temannya, Takao Kazunari, ia menghadiri acara hari ini. Aku tidak tahu seberapa sedih dirinya atas perginya Aomine. Namun yang bisa kulihat dari tempatku duduk, Midorima hanya memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci hitam yang seharusnya tidak ia bawa di acara seperti ini.

"Tsk." Aku menggumam pelan sembari memutar tangkai bunga mawar yang ada di tanganku.

.

"Atsushi, sudahlah."

Aku mendengar suara Tatsuya seperti mendengar suara desisan. Isakan tangis beberapa orang yang berada di sini, membuatku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Tatsuya dengan seorang pemuda besar di sebelahnya,

Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Mine-chin.. Mine-chin.."

Pemuda besar itu menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. Aku melihat Tatsuya sudah berkali-kali berusaha menenangkannya, bahkan membujuknya dengan menawarkan beberapa makanan kecil. Murasakibara diam sejenak, kemudian saat makanan kecil itu habis, ia kembali menangisi kepergian Aomine.

Apakah begitu sakit?

Apakah rasa tersayat ini bukan hanya aku yang merasakan?

"Ahh.."

Sial. Sesak di dadaku semakin menjadi.

.

* * *

Aku menengadahkan wajahku dan melihat langit biru di atasku. Menghela napas sejenak, untuk dapat menghilangkan—setidaknya—sedikit rasa sesak yang mulai menguasai diriku.

"Hh.."

Bersamaan dengan helaan napas lega itu, ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu.

Ah ya, Kise Ryouta.

Orang yang paling sedih diantara semuanya.

"Aominecchi… Aominecchi…" Ia berbisik dalam isaknya. Seolah tidak menerima kepergian Aomine yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Ya, kepergian Aomine pasti sangat berat baginya.

Seperti yang kulihat, ia menangis dengan sangat keras. Airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti meskipun Kasamatsu-san telah menenangkannya.

Kise, yang selalu memperhatikan Aomine sejak di Teikou.

Kise, yang selalu mengagumi Aomine sejak pertama kali melihat Aomine.

Kise, yang berkata akan berhenti mengagumi Aomine saat _inter-high_, namun aku tahu ia tidak akan bisa berhenti.

Sama seperti diriku.

Sekarang, aku mengerti perasaan Kise.

.

Ya, saat pertama aku penasaran, orang macam apa Aomine ini.

"_Apa kau Kagami Taiga?"_

Orang yang selalu melakukan apa yang ia suka.

"_Ayo, bermainlah denganku. 1 on 1!"_

"_Aku tidak ingin bermain dengan orang yang bahkan tidak memperkenalkan namanya."_

"_Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku Aomine Daiki."_

Aku terkejut. Aura yang ia miliki jelas berbeda dengan Midorima atau Kise dari Kiseki no Sedai. Namun saat itu yang berada di pikiranku, apa maksud dan tujuannya menantangku secara tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa memperdulikan kondisiku saat itu, aku menerimanya. Sialnya, kakiku yang sedang cidera tidak bisa membuatku memberikan seluruh kemampuan yang aku punya, hanya sebatas yang terbaik yang aku bisa.

Tapi.

Aku benar-benar mengaguminya.

Setiap kali melihatnya bergerak diatas lapangan, aku merasa tergerak.

Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat karena dia.

Aku tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun karena dia.

Gayanya.

Gerakannya.

Segala tentang dirinya membuatku mengaguminya sebesar ini. Dan kematiannya,merupakan sebuah pukulan besar untukku, sebuah tusukan seribu pedang di jantungku, hatiku terasa kosong hanya dengan mendengar kematiannya. Ya, aku tahu ini terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah kekaguman.

Mungkin aku tidak hanya mengaguminya.

Mungkin aku mencintainya.

Tidak.

* * *

…_Aku memang mencintainya…_

* * *

"Kagami-kun, aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga kehilangan sosok yang berarti bagiku. Karena bagaimanapun, Aomine-kun pernah menjadi cahayaku. Ia yang memberiku keberanian untuk bermain basket bersama dengan yang lainnya di Teikou. Jadi kumohon, jangan biarkan perasaan sedih menguasai hatimu, dan meredupkan cahayamu, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko?

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang tertunduk. Suaranya bergetar, ya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Ia kehilangan seseorang yang pernah menjadi cahayanya.

"_Hey, Kagami, terima kasih telah menjadi cahaya untuk Tetsu."_

Kau tahu, Kuroko? Aku iri padamu, bahkan ketika kalian sudah terpisah, Aomine masih terus bercerita tentangmu. Kau masih berarti baginya.

Aku tersenyum getir.

Ah, kurasa aku akan menangis.

"Ini saatnya, Kagami-kun. Kita akan memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Aomine-kun."

Aku melihat semua hadirin berdiri dan berjalan satu persatu menuju peti mati Aomine, memberikan setangkai bunga mawar padanya dan kembali duduk.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan gontai mengikuti Kuroko yang berada di depanku.

Pandanganku kabur, dan aku hamper tidak bisa melihat wajah Aomine yang terbaring di dalam peti mati.

Ahh. Satu tetes airmata bergulir di pipiku, memperjelas pandanganku.

Wajah Aomine terlihat sangat sok bahkan ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan mati.

Hahaha.. Apa ini lelucon, Aomine?

Kau seperti sedang tidur dan menunggu kami semua menangis layaknya orang bodoh di hadapanmu.

Apa ini yang kau harapkan, sehingga kau bisa menghina kami semua dengan nada bicaramu yang sombong?

"_Hahaha, apa yang kau tangisi, bodoh? Aktingku sangat bagus hingga kalian tertipu."_

Begitukah?

Sudah cukup. Lelucon ini sudah tidak bagus lagi.

"HEI, AOMINE. BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA! LELUCONMU SUDAH TIDAK LUCU!" Aku berseru sembari memukul sisi peti matinya.

"Kagami-kun?"

Aku bisa merasakan semua orang berdiri memandangku.

"Kagami…"

"Taiga…"

Bisik-bisik yang kudengar di belakangku. Diamlah, Aomine senang dengan kecemasan kalian.

Namun bisikan-bisikan yang terus memanggil namaku dengan nada tidak percaya masih terus kudengar.

Diamlah.

Diamlah.

Diam—

"Atsushi. Bawa ia pergi!"

Suara ini.

Suara yang segera membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Eh, tapi, Aka-chin, kenapa harus aku?"

"Atsushi, ini adalah perintah!"

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya pergi." Kiyoshi-senpai menarik tanganku untuk segera pergi meninggalkan sisi peti mati Aomine.

Aku terdiam, kakiku terasa kaku saat pandanganku dengan pemuda berambut merah yang pernah menjadi kapten Rakuzan bertemu. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menjauh dari sisi peti mati Aomine. Kiyoshi-senpai membawaku ke sebuah tempat terbuka, dan beberapa orang yang kukenal mengelilingiku.

.

* * *

Aku seperti seorang tahanan yang siap diinterogasi oleh beberapa petugas kepolisian. Aku melirik ke sekelilingku. Momoi-san, Aida-san, Hyuuga-senpai, Kise, Kiyoshi-senpai, Imayoshi-senpai, Tatsuya, Alex, Midorima, dan Kuroko memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. Aku bersyukur, ia dan Murasakibara tidak ada di sekelilingku.

"Hmph.."

Hampir saja aku mentertawakan mereka yang kuanggap tertipu oleh akting Aomine. Jika saja ia tidak segera datang.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf pada keluarga Aomine—atas kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh Kagami."

Aku mencoba menatapnya yang memandang rendah ke arahku.

Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ada kesedihan mendalam atas perginya Aomine.

Ia anggap apa Aomine selama mereka berada di Teikou?

Apa selalu seperti ini, ia memperlakukan Aomine?

Tidak adakah sedikit perasaan yang ia miliki atas Aomine, Kuroko dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain?

Dengan keberanian—atau kebodohan—yang aku miliki, aku mencengkram kerah jasnya.

"Akashi Seijuuro, kau—"

"Aku juga kehilangan dia, sama sepertimu." Akashi meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, yang entah mengapa selalu membuat lututku lemas dan membuatku berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kh—"

"Tapi aku menyadari bahwa menangisi Daiki tidak akan membuatnya kembali. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah meneruskan mimpi kita. Daiki membenci mereka yang menyerah tanpa berusaha. Dan aku tidak mau dibenci olehnya."

Ucapan Akashi membuatku sedikit sadar akan realita. Aomine telah pergi, namun kenangan tentangnya tidak akan pernah mati. Dan rahasia kecil antara aku dan Aomine akan terjaga sampai aku menyusulnya nanti. Ya, Aomine pernah menciumku ketika aku berbaring kelelahan setelah bermain basket dengannya. Mungkin ia menganggapku tidur saat itu, tapi aku bisa merasakan hangat bibirnya di bibirku.

"Hmph… Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kurasa kau benar, Akashi."

"Hmph." Akashi berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Beberapa orang mengikutinya sembari menepuk punggungku, mencoba memberiku kekuatan.

"Aka-chin memang selalu benar, 'kan?" bisik Murasakibara pada angin yang mulai berhembus ke arah kami.

"Hey, Akashi." Aku coba berdiri meskipun tidak bisa menatap wajahnya secara langsung. "Selama ini, kau anggap apa Aomine?"

Akashi tertawa dalam dengusan. "Seorang pemain basket terbaik yang pernah aku kenal."

Ah, seharusnya aku tahu ia akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, Kagami-kun, bagiku Aomine-kun adalah cahaya. Bahkan saat dia meninggal pun,ia akan tetap menjadi cahaya," sahut Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingku.

Cahaya?

Hahaha, aku ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya.

"_Cahayamu terlalu redup."_

Nada bicaramu yang sok, membuatku cepat naik darah.

"_Orang seperti ini yang menjadi cahayamu, Tetsu? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku bahkan lebih baik darinya."_

Kau memang cahaya, Aomine.

Sama sepertiku. Aku juga cahaya bagi Kuroko dan aku tidak akan kalah padamu.

.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Aomine terbaring.

Aku ingin tertawa. Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa cahayaku terlalu redup untuk bayangan seperti Kuroko. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, bukankah cahayamu yang kini redup?

"…_ia akan tetap menjadi cahaya.."_

Sial.

Kuroko benar.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kagami-kun," sahut Kuroko sembari meletakkan setangkai mawar di sisi Aomine.

Ah, ya. Aku menatap wajah Aomine untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan dengan sebuah senyuman, kuletakkan setangkai mawar itu, di sisinya.

'Selamat tidur Aomine, jadilah cahaya di kehidupanmu selanjutnya.'

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N :**

*sobs* Maaf kalau aneh…

Jangan bunuh saya.

OAO!

.

Review/Flame, everyone?

Thank you.


End file.
